Lean on Me
by Hi-I'm-New
Summary: Megan Parker is a wise cracking, prank pulling, 12 year old. What happens when she starts to falter. Who is there to pick up the pieces and make sure she comes out of this ordeal unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

Megan stood at the doorway leading into the family room more nervous than she had ever been before in her entire life.

The past few months had been extremely trying for her but no one on the outside had been able to tell. Her friends, teachers, all totally oblivious to the fact that something was wrong. Even her own family, hadn't been fully aware of what had been happening. They all had their suspicions but she wouldn't let them know. She was sarcastic prank playing Megan Parker. She didn't show her true emotions. Only one person knew what she had gone through and that person was standing beside her now.

"It's going to be fine, Meg. Everything will be fine, I promise." Drake reassured his little sister when she faltered. Megan had faltered a lot during those last few months. She had started to fall and not been able to get back to her feet. Drake was the only reason she had been able to pull through, the only reason she had survived.

"What if they hate me for..." Megan let out a long sigh. "for everything." Megan blinked back a few tears. The prospect of her family hating herwas incredibly scary for Megan.

"They won't. It'll all be fine, Megan." Drake comforted. "You were scared to tell me but it was okay. Why wouldn't it be the same with everyone else?"

"I don't know...I just...I just don't know what they'll say." Megan looked so small and lost for a few seconds that Drake pulled her into a hug. Megan felt tears roll down her cheeks as she returned the embrace, remembering everything that had happened, remembering when he had stood on another doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

Megan found herself in front of her brothers bedroom. She had never gone to Drake for help before, well not since she was little and needed help tying her shoe or when she wanted someone to read a book. However, this was different. This was no small problem and she knew it. Megan needed to talk to someone and fast, before it was too late. Finally, she worked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Come in!" Drake called from inside. Megan gulped before opening the door.

"Hey Megan. What's with the knocking? You usually just barge..." Drake stopped short when he saw his sister's sullen appearance. Drake had known she was feeling down lately. She had been pushing everyone away from her and it was getting on everyone's nerves but Megan looked terribly sad at that moment.

"Meggers, what's wrong? What happened?" Drake asked gently, calling her the name he made up for her when she was first born. Megan could not believe Drake was being so kind after the shit she been putting her family through during the last few weeks. Megan had been trying to push everyone away, to make it easier on them, on herself.

"I. . .I. . .I. . ." Megan stuttered. She couldn't take it anymore, bursting into tears, sliding down the wall and onto the floor in a crumpled heap. Drake was at his sister's side almost instantly. He wasn't sure what was wrong but could tell Megan needed to know he was there with her, for her. Besides, depsite all the jokes and pranks and the numerous times she has gotten Drake grounded; Drake would give his life if it meant his sister didn't experience an ounce of pain.

"I'm here. It's going to be okay now. It's all going to be okay." Drake wrapped his arms around Megan which just seemed to make her cry louder and harder into her brother's shoulder.

After a few minutes, Megan's sobs slowly soften to become soft sniffles and whimpers. She raised her head to look at Drake and saw his eyes full of concern and worry. But she also saw the kindness, the caring and the love that poured out of them.

"I'm sorry." Megan whispered. Drake let go of Megan and looked at her.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for. Now tell me, what's wrong? What's hurting you?" Drake gently brushed a few stray tears off Megan's face.

"I don't know...it's just...I don't know how to explain it..." Megan mumbled looking down at the floor. Drake raised her head making Megan look him straight in the eye.

"It's okay. You can tell me." he told her. Megan meet Drake's gaze. "Please, tell me."

"You have to promise me you won't tell anyone." Megan said sounding unsure of herself.

"Okay, I promise." Drake agreed, not knowing he would come to regret that promise. Megan drew a shaky breath before speaking.

"Early...Earlier tonight I was sitting in the bathroom...I had a bottle of pain pills in my hand...I was going to...going to swallow the contents...I had the pills to my mouth when I...I chickened out...I flushed the pills and I crawled back my room and...and just sat there...I knew I had to tell someone...it's just everything is...is messed up...and I don't know what to do...something is missing and I don't know how to fix it...I don't know how to make it work...Drake , I don't know what I'm going to do..." Megan let out a choked sob and lowered her head in shame.

Drake was stunned. Megan, his little sister, she had tried to...she was going to...Drake couldn't even bring himself to think of the word. Things like this couldn't happen to Megan. She was cheerful, fun, smart Megan. How could this have happened? She should have known better than to attempt something so foolish.

A small sob brought Drake crashing back to reality. Megan's head was still lowered in disgrace.

"You...you probably ha...hate me now more than ever..." She whimpered between sobs. Drake felt like his heart was being ripped from his body.

"No, Megan. I could never hate you. I've never hated you. You're my sister and I love you ." Drake lifted Megan's head up to look her in the eyes. "And I truly mean that." he told her.

That was it for Megan. She let out a sob and fell into Drake's waiting embrace, unable to stop the tears from flowing. Drake rocked the two of them back and forth as he rubbed her back in comfort.

"It's all going to be okay, Megan. Everything's going to be okay, now." Drake repeated over and over again in an effort to soothe his sister. At the same time he was trying to convince himself of that as well. Finally, Megan's sobs began to quiet. Physically strained and emotionally exhausted she let herself fall asleep, hidden safe in Drake's protective embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

When Megan woke up the next morning she was still in Drake and Josh's room. Luckily Josh was staying the weekend with a friend. Drake had somehow managed to get Megan onto the couch even through Megan was only about 6 inches shorter than Drake's 5'8" frame. Megan sat up, pulling her blanket all around her, and looked around to find Drake sitting on a chair, at his desk, bent over a paper scribbling furiously. Drake had been awake all night watching over his sister and trying to figure out what he was going to do. No answers were yet forthcoming and Drake felt pretty lost. Finally he had turned to writing, lyrics, and sometimes just thoughts, it was the only thing he could do to help sort things out for himself.

Drake chose that moment to glance over and check on his sister. When Drake saw Megan was awake he let the pen drop out of his hand. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Both as a loss of what to say or do next; Drake slowly got up and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Megan.

Megan saw the many emotions play over her brother's face. Too many things passed through Drake's eyes to keep track of. Megan saw an expression of pain register there for a split second and she lowered his head in regret. The last thing Megan had wanted to do was hurt Drake. Drake caught Megan's look of grief and raised her head to meet his gaze.

"It will be okay. I promise you it will." Drake told his sister. Megan watched as Drake seemed to decide on something.

"Megan, you have to tell someone else about this too. You need to get help."

Megan cut him off.

"No!" Drake looked startled at Megan's sudden outburst. "You can't tell anyone. Everyone will be disappointed in me. I can't...I can't do that. Please, you have to keep this a secret. It was so hard to tell you. I can't tell anyone else, I can't."

"Megan, you need help that I can't give you. If you hadn't chickened out last night, I hate to think what would have happened." Drake hated having to remind Megan of what she had tried to do last night but it had to be done. Drake couldn't let Megan try something like that again.

"Please, Drake. I know what would have happened but I can't deal with everyone knowing. Please, I'm begging you. I won't ever do something that stupid again, please." Megan pleaded. Drake knew it wasn't the right thing to do but he couldn't help giving in to Megan.

"I couldn't deal with losing you and neither could anyone else." Drake silently swore to himself that if he got the slightest indication Megan would try this again he would tell Mom and Dad quicker than anything.

"I know. I do know that, now." Megan replied.

"Tell me what happened? What made you try...?" Drake trailed off, still not able to say the word.

"I..." Megan couldn't get any further than that. She was afraid to disappoint her big brother.

"Megan, tell me." Drake said gently yet firmly.

Megan's eyes welled with tears but he proceeded to tell Drake everything that had made her try to take her own life. The incredible stress she felt all day. School had recently started for the year and Megan was able to skip the fifth grade and move straight to the sixth grade advanced placement program. Her intellect compared to that of a college freshman so she was resented by every kid she met. Her friends resented her and felt left behind because they were still in elementary school and she was in middle school. Her new classmates resented her because she was younger than everyone but yet got better grades. She even felt pressure from her own parents. They found out she was eligible for admission to the San Diego School of Higher Learning, a prestigious college preparatory school for kids in grades 7 through 12. She spent what little free time she had working on her admissions packet for the school even though she really didn't want to attend. She went through more than anyone thought. But that wasn't everything, there was something missing. That something, that piece of her, had been lost and she didn't know how to find it again.

Drake attentively listened, offering words of comfort and when Megan seemed ready to break Drake placed a reassuring arm around her shoulders. That simple gesture of kindness seemed to give Megan strength.

When Megan finished she felt incredibly drained. All Drake could do to comfort her was pull his little sister into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks were very trying on both Megan and Drake. Megan was still having a hard time dealing with life in general and Drake was making sure she was okay the whole time without arousing more suspicion from his parents. Drake even went as far as to get himself grounded so he had an excuse to give his band why he had to pass on 2 gigs and cancel practice. It was very stressful to say the very least. Megan continued to push everybody away except Drake. This caused a little trouble for the Parker/Nichols family and made a the other three snap at Megan a few times not realizing how much it hurt him.

"God Megan! What is your problem? Can't you act civil for a few minutes?" Audrey snapped when her daughter ignored Josh's attempt to cheer her up. Josh had left the room looking a little bewildered from Megan's blunt responses and Audrey had enough. She left quickly missing the hurt look that flashed across Megan's face quickly and the small tears that trickled down her cheek but Drake was there to see them both.

"Why am I doing this?" Megan exclaimed through the tears that now streaked her cheeks. Drake quickly pulled Megan into a hug and the younger girl cried into his shirt.

"Tell them. They can help you." Drake suggested as gently as he could.

"I can't. I just can't." Megan sobbed. Drake sighed silently cursing his mom and making a mental note to talk to her later. As soon as Megan had calmed down and gone off to find Josh to apologize, Drake set out to find his mother.

"Drake, not now." Audrey greeted when she saw her son. Drake scoffed in disgust and Audrey heard it. "Look, I'm not in a good mood. Could you please leave me alone!" she asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Like you left Megan alone?" Drake challenged.

"I will not start having my daughter be inconsiderate to others. Josh did nothing to her! Why was she acting like such a brat?" Audrey retorted.

"She's not being a brat! She's just going through some stuff right now! And you being on her back, about little things, does not help!" Drake was almost yelling now. He didn't care that it was his mother and that would probably mean being grounded even longer.

Drake was incredibly mad at his mom for hurting Megan but he also just needed to yell at someone for awhile. Audrey, on the other hand, was mad that she couldn't help Megan get out of whatever funk she was in, that she couldn't help Megan with whatever was wrong and also needed to yell at someone. Parents are supposed to keep their kids happy and healthy and Audrey felt she wasn't doing her job as a mother. She felt like a failure. The two of them didn't know it but they were acting as each other's therapy.

They continued screaming for awhile, a first for the two of them as they have never fought with each other like this before, both releasing their anger on each other.

Unbeknownst to them, Megan was just around the corner, listening to every word. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and raced upstairs to her room, curled into a ball and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Audrey and Drake were still fighting when Megan fled but it didn't last much longer. Drake felt all his anger and frustration building up, until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"God Dammit!" he yelled letting himself explode. He turned away from his mom in anger and began punching the wall until his first went through it.

It was then Drake realized tears had begun to stream down his cheeks. Audrey saw something change in her son. He went from being angry at her to something else entirely that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It shocked Audrey to see Drake acting so violent and when Drake punched through the wall her motherly instincts took over.

"Drake! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!" She exclaimed pulling Drake away from the wall. Audrey saw the tears on Drake's face and felt her anger suddenly evaporate. She hadn't really been mad at Drake in the first place anyway, just mad at life and stressed out.

Drake let his mom pull him away from the wall. He then slid to the floor and buried his face in his hands as everything caught up with him. Audrey was completely shocked when Drake began to sob and had no clue what brought it on. Audrey knelt down next her son and wrapped her arms around the young man and let him cry his heart out. Drake had needed to do ever since Megan had come to his room that night. When Drake calmed down, he just sat there unsure of what to say to his mom, how to explain it. Audrey, almost sensing Drake's uneasiness, was the first to speak.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently. Drake slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm fine, but Megan isn't." Drake replied softly trying to tell his mom to lay off Megan for awhile. Drake let out a sigh and got up.

"Drake what's wrong? What's going on?" Audrey asked from where she was still sitting on the floor. Drake slowly turned to look at her.

"It...it's not my place to tell you, Mom" he answered.

"Why? Why can't you tell me? Megan is my daughter. I'm worried sick about her. I just want to help."

Drake sighed.

"I...I can't tell you, Megan has to tell you when she's ready to. But please, until then cut her a little slack. You don't know how much it hurts him when you yell at her. You don't see it but I do."

"Alright, but if anything gets really bad or out of control come to me right away." Audrey got up quickly and faced Drake.

"Please if you don't tell me promise me you'll at least tell someone. I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone of my kids."

"I promise." Drake replied. On impulse he gave his mom a hug which Audrey returned. "I love you." He told her. Audrey smiled.

"I love you too my little Drakie Bear." she teased.


	5. Chapter 5

Drake walked into Megan's room to find her huddled in a ball on her bed. When Drake approached Megan spoke. "I made you and Mom get into a fight."

"Megan, it's okay." Drake comforted her. "I was just mad and Mom knows that. We're not mad at each other anymore. We both just needed to yell at somebody or we would have exploded. Luckily, we both know the other didn't really mean any of it."

"I am worthless. All I ever do is cause trouble and make things worse for everyone. I should just kill myself and save everyone from having to deal with me. No one would care afterward, everyone would be better off without me!" Megan sobbed. Drake was shocked by what Megan said and sat down next to her and lifted her head so she was looking at him.

"Don't ever say that! Don't you ever say that, Megan! We need you! You might not be able to see it but this family needs you. You're my little sister and I love you. I always will, no matter what happens." Drake exclaimed before pulling Megan into his arms. A few leftover tears began to fall from Drake's eyes as he continued.

"Don't ever think you're worthless, Megan, because it's not true. And don't ever think of...of killing yourself." Drake had to almost spit the words out. The thought of Megan doing that was enough to bring tears to his eyes. "Don't you ever, EVER, think of killing yourself. You have too much in front of you for that and I would never be able to forgive myself if you did that. It would never be the same without you around."

Megan's only answer was a chocked sob that spilt Drake's heart in two. It killed him to see her like this. Suddenly Drake got an idea. It hadn't occurred to him before; he had never showed anyone what it was but now might be the time to share it with Megan.

"I need to show you something." Drake told his sister calmly. Megan looked confused but dried her eyes and followed Drake out of her room.

"Drake you're grounded." Megan reminded him as he took their jackets off the coat hook by the front door. "You can't leave the house." If it had been any other time she would be quick to blackmail him and then after getting what she wanted turning him in anyway for sneaking out. Besides how were they going to get out the door, their dad was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Watch me." Drake smirked. "Hey Dad, Megan and I are going out for a while."

Walter looked up from his book to see Megan getting her jacket on and smiled it was nice to see her leaving the house for something other than school. "That's fine, just be home in time for dinner."

Drake led Megan to a path that trailed along down by a creek near their house. She didn't look around just stared straight ahead at Drake's back wondering where he was leading her.

"We're here." Drake announced suddenly.

Megan looked around not quite knowing what she expected to see. Whatever it had been it certainly wasn't the scene in front of her. A large river flowed past them; the water wasn't the cleanest she had seen. There were a few trees on either side of a small bench. The trees were a little scraggly and the bench looked old. Across the river there was a small park and a small white house. That was it.

"Where are we?" Megan asked as she took in the scene before him. What she had expected she wasn't sure of but not this. Megan expected something more...special, more spectacular maybe?

"This is my spot, my special place. Isn't nice?" Drake remarked sitting on the bench and staring out at the river. Megan sat down beside him, completely dumbfounded to why this place was so nice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you see it, Megan?" Drake asked suddenly. Megan didn't have the foggiest idea to what Drake was talking about.

"See what?" Megan asked very unsure of where this was going. Drake continued to gaze out at the river.

"See the beauty here." Drake replied softly. Megan wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to insult her brother but this wasn't the nicest spot in the world. In fact he couldn't really spot whatever beauty Drake was talking about.

"Not really." Megan said deciding to go with honesty for now.

"I didn't think you would." Drake commented softly. "Not many people do." Megan stared at her brother for a few seconds trying to decide whether or not this was a joke to try and cheer her up. Drake's face was serious and he didn't try to add any humor to the situation. But how could he be serious about this place being beautiful? It was downright dingy.

"Look over there." Drake told her suddenly as he pointed to the houses across the river. For a few seconds Megan stared across the river. She saw a small shabby house.

"What am I looking at?" Megan asked getting slightly annoyed.

"The way the roof is slightly tilted. It makes the house look crooked almost. It looks like something you would see in a children's story book. The poor hero's house before he does whatever brave deed he's going to do. And the little garden out the back. Whoever lives there must spend a lot of time in that garden. It's been taken care of really well." Brian pointed out. Megan was completely stunned. How could Drake notice all that when the most important things in his life was girls and music?

"There's a little girl and boy playing out back too. They look like they're building something." Drake continued. "And that park over there, it looks a little like the park back in Kentucky that dad would take us too when we visited Grammy and Grampy Parker. You're probably too young to remember. See how the trees form a little circle pattern near the water?"

"I guess." Megan mumbled still confused at how this was beautiful. The way Drake described it made the area seem nicer but still, it was a dull scene.

"Drake, why did you bring me here? What's the point of this?" Megan asked gesturing around her. Drake sighed before he spoke as if gathering his thoughts.

"I wanted to show you what's all around you, Megan. I wanted to show you how much beauty is everywhere." He replied.

"Drake, no offense, but this is not beautiful. This is a dirty river and a house, not exactly the best place in the world." Megan told him. A small sad smile slowly spread across Drake's face.

"4 years ago I wouldn't have thought so either." Drake replied in almost a whisper. Megan suddenly noticed how sincere her brother was about this and got curious as to why he thought so much about this dull piece of land.

"Why not? What changed?" Megan asked, trying to soften her almost impatient tone. She had promised himself she wouldn't push Drake away too and wasn't about to break that promise now.

"It was right after dad's funeral." Drake began, his voice almost shaking as if he didn't like to remember the experience. "A lot of people came over afterwards and I was so sick of them coming up to me telling me how sorry they were. I just wanted to be left alone. I just wanted my father back." Drake paused and glanced at the river once more.

"I grabbed my guitar from my room and just took off. I didn't want to be around anyone. I found this place while I was walking and I sat down on this very bench strumming on my guitar thinking."

"I was sitting there and trying to, I don't know, trying to come to terms with everything I guess and I just...just noticed what a beautiful day it was out. I noticed how green the grass was and how amazing everything around me was. How amazing the little things we see everyday are. How amazing the things I always overlooked are. My friends, my family. I learned not to take anything for granted. That day I came to terms with dad's death and felt at peace with his passing." Drake let out a sigh as he finished.

Drake was sharing something with Megan that he had all to himself before. It had been part of him, and him alone, and now part of it was gone in a very small way. But at the same time he was very glad to share it with her, his little sister, and that made it so much better. Sharing it multiplied the beauty ten fold. Drake waited for Megan to respond. A silence fell between them. Drake looked at Megan to find her staring intently across the river, hoping to see what Drake was describing. A very small smile graced Megan's features for a second. She turned to her brother, for the first time in months a there was a very small sparkle in his eyes again. It was tiny, but it was there.

"I see it. I do see it. But there's something..." Megan paused as the smile fell from her face. "But something is missing. I can't see it the way you can. Something isn't right and I don't know what it is, what I lost." Megan closed her eyes as a single tear ran slowly down her cheek.

"You'll find it, Megs. I know you will." Drake said as he got up. Megan grabbed his arm and Drake turned to look at her. His heart soared as he looked at Megan. The sparkle was still there, however tiny it was back and Drake vowed he would do everything in his power to make sure it never left again.

"Stay here, for awhile longer. Stay with me, please." Megan asked softy. Drake sat back down silently and they watched the river pass by. Megan looked to her brother as he gazed over the river intently. No one ever gave Drake enough credit. Sure he was a boob who would rather study girls than actually study but deep down he was a sensitive guy.

"Do you really think I can find it?" Megan finally whispered looking down at the ground. Drake made sure she was looking at him before he spoke.

"Yes, I do. I know you can and I'll do whatever you need to help you find it." Drake replied in utter seriousness. He quickly wrapped Megan in a hug as she cried soft tears of gratitude.

"Thank you. Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks were both better and worse for both Drake and Megan. At times Drake almost thought he had the old Megan back but at other times he thought it was worse than ever. Sometimes he almost had to laugh at her behavior. Megan would sometimes stop in the middle of doing something to stare at an object. Drake knew what she was up to. It was shocking to discover everything around you for the first time, even though you had been seeing it your whole life. Drake had done it himself when he first made the discovery but he didn't have to look as hard as Megan. Ever so slowly the sparkle in Megan's eye grew. The life in them was coming back very slowly.

Audrey noticed it once or twice and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She remembered what Drake had told her and began to watch her kids more trying to watch out for them as best she could. She noticed that Drake always kept a watchful eye on Megan, no matter what else was going on. Audrey just hoped Megan would be able to work it out and was very prepared to step in if Drake needed the help.

There were still hard times, once or twice Megan felt like giving up on herself, on everything. At one point she reached the edge and almost fell over.

"Megan? Are you in here?" Drake called quietly into Megan's room. Drake and Megan had planned on watching the midnight monster movie together but Drake hadn't seen her since dinner. His parents assured him that Megan was sound asleep in bed and it worried Drake that her bed was now empty. There was no answer.

Megan was sitting around the small corner next to her bed. Curled up in a ball she tried to answer Drake when he called to her but found her voice wasn't working. Megan knew she had to get her brother's attention. Drake was the only one who would come looking for her this late at night and he was the only one who could stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Finally, as Drake was about to leave, Megan let out a small soft whimper. That whimper was all the sound she could manage.

Drake barely heard the whimper and thought it was probably a figment of his imagination. Just in case, he walked into the room fully and looked around. His eyes fell on a small huddled mass in the corner. It took him a second to realize it was Megan sitting there, rocking back and forth like she was in pain, holding a razor in her hand.

"Don't leave me...I don't know what I'll do...don't let me do anything..." She croaked finally managing to speak. Megan desperately wanted to end it all but knew she wouldn't be able to in front of Drake. The small part of her that still wanted to live was screaming to keep Drake in the room, to keep him close, so she wouldn't be able to do anything stupid.

Drake didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to run and wake his parents up, remembering what he promised his mom but another part, a stronger part, told him not to leave Megan for a moment. That part was also reminding him about his promise to Megan. He said he wouldn't tell anyone. She was so fragile now she could shatter at any moment, having to explain this to Mom and Dad would have destroyed her completely. So Drake did the only thing he could think of. He gathered a shaking Megan into his arms, carefully took the razor from her hand and tossed it across the room, and rocked her back and forth in the same rhythm she had already been swaying in.

Megan knew she was safe now; Drake wouldn't let her do anything. Megan let Drake try to comfort her. For awhile, the part of her that wanted her to let go refused to cooperate with the rest of her. That part was forcing Megan to sit rigidly in Drake's arms, clinging to him for dear life. Megan wasn't really hearing what Drake was saying to her. All she could make out was that he was speaking to her in a soothing voice. It was enough for now.

Drake saw that Megan wasn't really listening to him. She was just sitting there, staring ahead with a look of confusion and pain etched on her face. She didn't cry at all, almost as if she didn't have the fight left in her to cry, but was trembling violently. Drake kept talking, not knowing what else to do. It was as much for his benefit as for Megan's, Drake just didn't know what else he could do. So he kept talking, repeating things quite often because he wasn't sure what to say and trying to figure out what he was going to do now.

It was a few hours before the part of Megan that wanted to die gave up and let the feeling decline with it. She didn't have to fight inside herself anymore and slumped against Drake, letting her body go limp. She slouched against Drake letting his now clear words fall over her in comfort as large tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Drake felt Megan relax against him and looked down. She had buried her head in Drake's shoulder and closed her eyes as tears made trails down her cheeks. Drake almost thought Megan was asleep but wasn't sure.

"Drake?" Megan asked in a very soft voice.

"Yes, Meg?" Drake replied, willing his voice not to shake. His throat was getting sore from saying words of comfort over and over but he was determined not to let her see him falter in the least.

"Don't leave me." Megan whispered as more tears began to fall. Drake gently wiped the tears from her face.

"I won't, Megan. I promise I won't." Drake told her.

"Sing to me, please." Megan asked in a whisper without opening his eyes. Drake thought for a moment and than started singing a song that Drake had started on since this whole ordeal began that fateful night when Megan first appeared at his door. It seemed fitting to sing it now.

"_The monsters in your head have left you all to yourself._

_It's alright if ugly little things remind you of how it felt._

_Wake up; it's time to get your things together._

_Breathe out; future days will treat you better_

_You are so clever. You'll kept it together today, _

_I'll no longer ignore you. I wanted to show you._

_Life is worth living_

_But it's okay if you turn around and feel the memories bringing you down_

_Just know that I'm here_

_And in the end you are stronger_

_You no longer need to recover_

_Over my shoulder, under my skin_

_The monsters will never return again."_

Megan let Drake's voice wash over her as it lulled her to sleep. Drake's angelic voice sent her into a peaceful slumber. Megan knew Drake would be there when she woke up to face the world again.

Drake finished the song with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat. He took a few seconds to compose himself before turning his attention back to Megan. Looking at his sister he realized she was sleeping peacefully. Megan looked so weak it almost made Drake burst into tears. Megan's head drooped gently on Drake's shoulder with fresh tear stains streaking her pale face, starting from the dark circles under her eyes. Megan was clinging to Drake for dear life, even in her sleep, and seemed so much more fragile. Drake couldn't make himself let go of Megan, afraid that if he did, he would lose her.

Drake stayed awake for almost the entire night, watching over Megan. Every time Drake drifted into sleep he had a dream that he hadn't been there and Megan had thought no one cared and killed herself. That dream was waiting for Drake every time his eyes drooped shut and he immediately shot awake half way through it. By the time the dawn began to break Drake was looking almost as bad as Megan was.

It was at that point Megan began to stir slightly in her sleep. Megan's eyes fluttered open, she took one look around and shut her eyes tightly again. Megan didn't feel quite ready to deal with everything. She wanted a few more minutes of peace, at least.

But it couldn't last and Megan knew that. She had to face everything sooner or later. She was going to have to face Drake too. Megan couldn't comprehend what she must have put her brother through in the last day. Still, Megan didn't want to move just yet. She felt safest, hidden away from the world like this.

Drake shifted his weight ever so slightly, not wanting to disturb Megan. Drake thought Megan was still asleep, lost in a dream world which wasn't as harsh as reality.

"Drake?" Megan's soft voice sounded in the quiet.

"Yeah." Drake replied just as softly.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"Of what?" Drake asked, slightly confused by the pervious comment.

"What would everyone say if they saw me like this?" Megan buried her face further into Drake's arms. "I don't want to disappoint anyone. I don't want to let anyone down."

"You aren't letting anyone down. Your family, we love you. We were never disappointed in you, ever." Drake replied trying to reassure his sister.

"How? How can you say that after all this? After everything I've put you through? I know that at some point I must have hurt you. All those pranks I pulled and blackmailing you must have made you mad. I must have done something or said something to hurt you." Tears began to slide down Megan's face. Megan couldn't bear to look at his brother but held onto Drake tighter, trying to make the world go away. Drake let out a slow, sad sigh.

"Megan, I would be lying if I said nothing you've done has hurt me. Just seeing you like this hurts me. But whatever this is putting me through can't be nearly as bad as what this is doing to you." Drake paused trying to collect the right words. "You are my sister, we're family. I will never, ever let you down. I will be there for you for as long as you need me. And so will the other guys. They may not know what's going on but they will be there. I promise. We all love you, Megan. I will always love you, no matter what happens." Drake's voice was soft and reassuring yet firm. He had stayed strong for Megan, having only broken down once in front of Mom. And Drake wasn't going to lose that strength now. Not when Megan need him the most.

"I love you too." Megan sniffled. Drake's only response was to hold Megan tighter. They both sat there for a long time, neither of them speaking. Drake comforting Megan as Megan tried to pull the pieces of her life back together.


	8. Chapter 8

That was the biggest turning point for Megan. She made sure she was around Drake as much as possible to prevent anything from happening again. Drake wouldn't have left Megan alone even if she had tried to keep him away. That night would forever be seared into Drake's memory. Nothing would ever make him forget what had happened in that room. It was too terrible to forget.

Ever so slowly, Megan began to feel like herself again. The part of her that wanted to die was very slowly going away. Things didn't happen all at once but they were getting better. She began to see more of what Drake had been telling her everyday...

* * *

"It's going to be okay, Megan." Drake was saying.

"It's not going to be easy, that's for sure." Megan commented lightly.

"Who said anything was going to be?" Drake asked. "But that's okay 'cause..."

"It's all good!" Megan finished. They shared a secret grin. They shared something closer than other siblings did. Megan took a deep breath and entered the living room. Drake followed behind.

"So what's up? Drake, you never call a family meeting. In fact you always doze off during family meetings." Josh asked.

"Megan has some stuff she would like to say." Drake said taking a seat next to his brother on the couch.

"It's a long story." Megan told her family as she walked to stand if front of everyone.

"We've got the time, Megan." Audrey replied relieved that her daughter was finally opening up to her about her problems.

Megan began to tell them about the past month and everything she had to deal with during them. It wasn't easy but Megan managed to continue her story without pause, until she came to the night Drake had stayed with her. So far, Megan hadn't discussed that night in great detail, not even with Drake.

Drake didn't know what he expected Megan to say about that night. He had tried to put it out of his mind as much as he possibly could.

"There was one night, after that first time, that I almost..." Megan began. She paused there, unable to think of what she could say. "And I would have, if Drake hadn't stopped me. When he first came in I couldn't even talk, I couldn't do anything. I finally whimpered or something and he found me. He stayed with me all night. If Drake had left me that night I don't know what I would have done. I wouldn't still be here though. He saved my life." Megan whispered. "It's been rough; there were a lot of ups and downs. There still are a few but I know I'm not going to do anything stupid anymore. It's still..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It's still hard but I don't want to die. I don't want to try to kill myself anymore."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Walter asked quietly.

"I was afraid you'd be disappointed in me. I was afraid you'd hate me." Megan replied casting her eyes to the floor.

"Megan, we wouldn't have thought any less of you. We all knew something was wrong and we were worried about you. We would have helped if we'd known." Audrey told her, tears clouding her eyes as she got up from her seat to hug her daughter.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I just...I just couldn't. I should have told you and gotten help but I didn't want to let anyone down. I'm so sorry for not telling you guys. I know you would have helped. I made Drake promise he wouldn't tell. But I shouldn't have let him deal with everything I went through alone." Megan glanced over to Drake, silently asking him for forgiveness.

"It doesn't matter what I went through as long as you're okay now." Drake commented softly.

Audrey took an extra long look at her son. She was very impressed Drake had managed to handle this on his own. She was, however, a little disappointed Drake hadn't told anyone about this. What if Megan had hurt herself? What if she had...Audrey didn't want to think about any what ifs. She was just glad they both came out of that ordeal unscathed.


	9. Chapter 9

Drake slowly crept up the stairs towards his room. It was late, about a half hour past his curfew and he didn't want to get caught by his parents. Getting caught would only result in further grounding and Drake couldn't afford that. Tonight was the first night in almost a month that he had a chance to practice with his band and with their upcoming gig next weekend they couldn't afford to waste anytime which is why Drake ended getting home late.

Drake quietly opened his bedroom door so he wouldn't disturb Josh who was sound asleep in bed. He placed his guitar on the couch before making his way to his dresser to grab his pajamas and head towards the bathroom. Drake felt sweaty from practice so he decided to take a shower and then turn in for the night.

The cool water felt good on his hot skin. He let the water rain down on him as he stood there pondering the rest of their family meeting from the night before.

Megan did leave out some parts. The other three never did find out about the day on the river or the secret her and Drake shared. If Drake or Megan tried to explain it to them at that point they wouldn't understand. It wasn't the right time, not quite yet at least. Maybe someday they would tell them about it. If the time was right and the place was right maybe they wouldn't have to. Maybe the other three would discover it for themselves like Drake had.

It was possible to just discover everything around you but sometimes a little push in the right direction is need. Whether the push is from someone else, an event that changes your point of view or a little help from above depends on the person, place and time.

Drake yawned and finished up his business in the shower with a quick wash to his hair. He noticed his shampoo had an odd smell to it but Drake just shrugged it off. He was too tired to think about faulty bath products.

Drake dried himself and changed into his pajamas. He tossed his towel in the laundry hamper but noticed something odd. There were green spots all over the white towel. Drake then realized what the spots could have been. His hair was the last thing he dried so he turned to look in the mirror and saw that his normally brown hair was now neon green.

Drake felt like screaming but he took a deep breath to calm his rising anger. There was only one person who would have done this. "Megan." He muttered, heading down the hallway towards her room. He stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Drake I thought I heard you come in." It was Josh.

"Sorry man, did I wake you?" Drake asked.

"Nah, it's cool." Josh began "Uhh…Drake… do you realize your hair is green?" he teased.

"Yes I realize my hair is green." Drake retorted.

"Lemme guess it was…."

"Megan." the two boys answered at the same time. Josh started laughing. "Man I can't believe I'm saying this but I think this is great. Megan is up to her old tricks. Well good night."

"Night Josh." Drake paused outside of Megan's bedroom. His anger slowly dissipated as he thought about what his brother just said. It was great that Megan was up to her old tricks. It meant she was finally finding herself again. Drake opened her door to find her curled up asleep on her bed, her blanket a twisted knot at the foot of the bed. He covered his sister up and kissed her on the cheek before noticing an envelope on the night stand addressed to him. Drake was eager to know the contents but decided to open it out in the hall so Megan wouldn't wake up.

Inside the envelope was a short note which read

_Hey boob!_

_How do you like your green hair? Too bad I wasn't awake to see your reaction. Don't worry I'll just watch the tape in the morning. Oh and don't try to retaliate, if you do I'll tell mom and dad you missed your curfew and Drakie doesn't want to be grounded again does he?_

_Evilly Yours;_

_The Prank Goddess_

_PS:_ _Thank you for everything. I couldn't have made it without you.  
-Megan_

Drake smiled. The last two sentences warmed his heart as only things of true beauty can. It warmed his heart like only the simply things can. Drake had his sister back. And that was quite possibly the best thing Megan could ever do for him.

THE END!


End file.
